La passion
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] "Recopier, relire, jeter, réécrire, classer, retrouver, attendre que ça vienne, essayer d'arracher quelque chose qui aura toujours l'air d'être un barbouillis inconsistant, quelque chose qui ressemblera à un texte, y arriver, ne pas y arriver, sourire (parfois)." Voilà la définition de l'écriture d'après Georges Perec.


**Titre : La passion**

 **Résumé :** "Recopier, relire, jeter, réécrire, classer, retrouver, attendre que ça vienne, essayer d'arracher quelque chose qui aura toujours l'air d'être un barbouillis inconsistant, quelque chose qui ressemblera à un texte, y arriver, ne pas y arriver, sourire (parfois)." Voilà la définition de l'écriture d'après Georges Perec.

 **Note :** Je sais que c'est J. qui a écrit Harry Potter… Mais j'ai tendance à croire, que d'une manière ou une autre, nous avons tous un peu de J. en nous... Alors pour toutes les personnes qui doutent de leur talon, de leur plume, je leur dédis ce drabble.

PS : Vous verrez le rapport avec Harry Potter à la toute fin de l'histoire !

 **Dédicace ;** À Anya. Je sais que tu as le cafard en ce moment parce que tu as l'impression que personne ne parcourt tes mots mais sache qu'ils auront autant de valeur que ceux de Shakespeare si tu y crois et que tu le décides… Alors Bonne Anniversaire !

* * *

 **Joyeux Anniversaire ma Anya**

* * *

 _"Recopier, relire, jeter, réécrire, classer, retrouver, attendre que ça vienne, essayer d'arracher quelque chose qui aura toujours l'air d'être un barbouillis inconsistant, quelque chose qui ressemblera à un texte, y arriver, ne pas y arriver, sourire (parfois)."_ Voilà la définition de l'écriture d'après Georges Perec.

Anya pouvait dire que c'était à peu près ce qu'elle imaginait… Du moins, jusqu'au mot "sourire". Elle aimerait avoir un grand sourire quand elle prenait sa plume, elle aimerait sentir cette excitation, la même qui lui tordait le ventre lors de ses premières lignes. Mais seul le stresse, l'angoisse, la tristesse et une certaine colère l'habitaient dans ces moments là… À tel point qu'elle ne regardait même plus les vitrines des libraires parce que c'était inutile, c'était toujours la même question qui revenait :

 _"Pourquoi eux et pas moi ?"_

Pourquoi avaient-ils du succès et pas moi ? Pourquoi son livre n'intéressait personne ? Anya en avait lu des livres pour essayer de percer leurs secrets mais elle ne comprenait pas… Ces oeuvres étaient toutes différentes, avec tous un petit détail qui les rendait si belles. C'était ce "détail" qu'il n'y avait pas dans ses lignes. Alors pendant des jours, des semaines pour ne pas dire des mois, elle l'avait cherché en long, en large et en travers dans ses écrits. Mais rien. Aucune étincelle, aucune émotion. Rien. Juste un enchaînement de mots sans sens.

Et peu, à peu, au fil des années, Anya abandonna l'idée d'écrire un roman qui pourrait plaire et reprit un travail pour payer ses factures. Et ce manège dura quatre ans, quatre longues années, soit 1460 jours à enchaîner les petits boulots, à faire comme si sa passion était de nettoyer les verres des bars.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se baladait dans les rues marchandes, son regard fut attiré par un article mis en valeur dans une belle vitrine. Une machine à écrire. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait encore entendre le "clic clic" régulier des touches, sentir le papier sous ses doigts. À cette pensée un bref sourire apparut sur son visage avant qu'elle ne continue sa route sans voir les yeux qui la suivaient.

Inconsciemment, les jours qui suivirent, Anya passa de nombreuses fois devant cette même vitrine, devant ce même trésor. Et à chaque fois, son regard restait de nombreuses minutes à la fixer avant de rentrer à nouveau chez elle.

Cependant, sa routine s'arrêta brusquement lorsque la propriétaire de la boutique, une vieille dame rondelette, sortit avec un immense paquet dans les bras.

\- Madame ? l'interpella celle-ci.

\- Oui ? Répondit Anya, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tenez, offrit la vieille dame en mettant d'autorité le lourd présent dans ses mains.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que, commença la jeune femme, interloquée en tendant les bras automatiquement.

\- C'est la machine à écrire que vous fixez chaque jour en passant devant ma modeste boutique, expliqua la propriétaire.

\- Mais que voulez-vous, reprit Anya.

\- Vous savez, elle appartenait à ma grand mère, débuta la dame d'une voix nostalgique, c'est un des tous premiers modèles de la machine à écrire ! Dieu sait que Marguerite l'aimait sa machine… Mais elle est morte et maintenant sa boîte de Pandore, comme elle l'appelait, prend la poussière dans ma boutique depuis maintenant dix bonnes années… Alors je vous l'offre.

Pendant de longues secondes, la jeune barmaide regarda cette petite femme avec des yeux écarquillés, puis son paquet avant de revenir sur sa vis-à-vis.

\- J'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi brillants… souffla celle-ci avant de partir après un dernier sourire.

Plantée au milieu de la rue, Anya se remit à marcher, légèrement perdue… Pourquoi une vieille dame lui donnerait une machine à écrire seulement parce que ses yeux "brillaient" ? Les sourcils froncés, elle franchit la porte de son appartement et s'installa aussitôt dans son canapé après avoir mis la machine sur la table basse, face à elle.

Son souffle semblait bloqué, coincé quelque part entre ses poumons et sa bouche. Son coeur essayait de percer sa poitrine et ne parlons pas des tremblements qui remuaient son corps. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les touches froides et poussiéreuses, un soupir libérateur franchit ses lèvres… Cela faisait tellement du bien de pouvoir les froler à nouveau, de les caresser. Avec un empressement non fein, Anya mit une feuille dans la boîte de Pandore, passa les doigts sur A, Z, E, avant de taper ses premières lignes :

 _"Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté…"_

Finalement, Anya l'avait trouvé "ce détail", c'était la passion. La passion d'écrire.

* * *

 ***** pour ceux qui l'auraient pas reconnu, c'est la première phrase du premier chapitre d'Harry Potter

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ? Follow ? Favoris ?

A la prochaine !


End file.
